


Делай то, что я говорю

by LRaien



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Control, Friendship, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Паж всегда начинает с дефицитом своего аспекта, но Даммек прекрасно знает, что рано или поздно эту плотину сдержанности прорвёт.
Relationships: Dammek & Xefros Tritoh
Kudos: 4





	Делай то, что я говорю

«Делай то, что я говорю».

Даммек отлично знает своего морейла. Его аспект — Кровь — позволяет видеть, как устанавливаются эмоциональные связи, как Зефрос прикипает к нему, привыкает слушаться и почти смотрит в рот, в любой момент готовый сдать назад и извиниться. Даммек вторгается в его личное пространство — нагло, бесцеремонно, присваивая личные вещи, суя нос в личные тайны, пренебрегая чужим личным временем и вообще всем, что касается личного.

Даммек целенаправленно добивается того, чтобы мир Зефроса превратился в тысячи непостижимых ловушек и преград, а путеводной звездой и единственным оплотом являлся морейл — сам Даммек. Зефросу не хватает уверенности, он толком не умеет злиться, но Даммек замечает каждую деталь, каждое движение или жест, сжатые в гневе зубы или яростный блеск в глазах.

Ярость.

Аспект его тихого и покорного морейла.

Паж всегда начинает с дефицитом своего аспекта, но Даммек прекрасно знает, что рано или поздно эту плотину сдержанности прорвёт.

Когда-нибудь ярость вырвется наружу, уничтожая всё вокруг, неконтролируемая и первобытная, обретающая ту форму, которую укажет Паж.

Даммек знает, что единственная возможность сохранить своего морейла, достичь своих целей и, в конце концов, оправдать свою дружбу — это сказать вовремя:

«Делай то, что я говорю».

И приказать:

— Стой.


End file.
